I Knew You Were Trouble
By Taylor fucking Swift, the worst girl alive. LYRICS Once upon a time, a few mistakes agoI was in your sights, you got me aloneYou found me, you found meYou found me-e-e-e-eI guess you didn't care and I guess I liked thatAnd when I fell hard, you took a step backWithout me, without meWithout me-e-e-e-e (Pre-Chorus)And he's long goneWhen he's next to meAnd I realize, the blame is on me (Chorus)I knew you were trouble when you walked inSo shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never beenTil you put me downOh I knew you were trouble when you walked inSo shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never beenNow I'm lying on the cold hard ground Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, troubleOh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble (Verse 2)No apologies, he'll never see you cryPretends he doesn't know that he's the reason whyYou're drowning, you're drowningYou're drowning-ing-ing-ing-ingAnd I heard you moved on from whispers on the streetA new notch in your belt is all I'll ever beNow I see, Now I seeNow I see-e-e-e-e (Pre-Chorus)He was long goneWhen he met meAnd I realize the joke is on meHey! (Chorus)Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked inSo shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never beenTil you put me downOh I knew you were trouble when you walked inSo shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never beenNow I'm lying on the cold hard ground Oh, Oh, trouble, trouble, troubleOh, Oh, trouble, trouble, trouble (Bridge)And the saddest fear...Comes creeping in...That you never loved me... or her or anyone or anythingYeah!(Chorus)I knew you were trouble when you walked inSo shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never beenTil you put me downOh I knew you were trouble when you walked inSo shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never beenNow I'm lying on the cold hard ground Oh, Oh, trouble, trouble, troubleOh, Oh, trouble, trouble, trouble I knew you were trouble when you walked inTrouble, trouble, troubleI knew you were trouble when you walked inTrouble, trouble, trouble LYRIC CRITICS TIME Once upon a time a few mistakes ago No, you only ever say "Once upon a time" if you're telling a fairy tale. ' ''You found me, you found me, you found me, I guess you didn't care 'Your guess is most likely going to be wrong. He probably did care about you, but times change, people grow up, lose interest for things and move on, the whole nine yards. He probably doesn't care now, yes, but that's not what you said, you said he didn't care at all throughout the entire month. Like all that hard work was absolutely meaningless. ' I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that '''If you liked when he wasn't there for you, which he probably most likely was, then I don't see what the problem is. You might be into the mental BDSM thing, you masochistic fuck you. And he's long gone when he's next to me This line has the equality of a wet carrot. And I realize the blame is on me Actually, Ms. Swift, you don't realize anything. This is all sarcasm. You are viewing this from the wrong point of view. You only see where he went wrong, and not you. You're saying the blame is on you not because he broke up with you, but because you dated him in the first place, and that is ignorant. But hey, that's Taylor for ya! Flew me to places I'd never been, 'Til you put me down, oh What? I'm sorry, how do these lines interact with one another? He flew you to other countries you never saw, then you return the favor not by thanking him, but saying he put you down the entire time. Unless this is a Swift Metaphor*, then this is obviously a pathetic line. *a swift metaphor is a metaphor that makes absolutely no sense and an example of a swift metaphor is used in almost every line in every song you create. Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground Now you're not making any sense. Are you expecting him to pick you back up? But as you said up above, he took a step back when you fell,BUT you got back up, so this isn't the same incident from when he stepped back. ' ''No apologies, he'll never see you cry '''Ms. Swift with all do respect, he isn't the one owing anyone an apology. Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why, 'You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning No, Taylor. You're the reason you're drowning. How? Because you never admit to yourself being at fault. For anything. At all. Ever. "Oh, I just killed your parents? Not my fault, it's how you treated me. sorry not sorry." Does that make any fricken sense? Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street Well, the 'streets' are the bad part of towns with the pot heads, crack addicts, and crappy apartments that are rented for unemployed rednecks who still mooch off their daddy's credit card go to to have sex. I wouldn't trust anything from the street. A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be, 'And now I see, now I see, now I see I also see, I also see, I also see, another swift metaphor. And the saddest fear comes creeping in Pretty sure a month long relationship with the main guy from 1D isn't that big of a fear. See, I dislike both of you, but I wouldn't dare listen to Harry Styles' voice. But this time, I'm going to defend him, because he didn't do anything wrong. That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah "Yea, fuck you, Harry! You love your mom? EWE!!111!1 You would take a bullet for one of your band members?! OMG GAYYYYYY!!!! You didn't get as intimate with a 4-week old relationship? U SLEAZY CHEKY M8." This is what you sound like, Taylor. Please think before you create another terrible song. TheSilverIdiots (talk) 17:26, April 17, 2013 (UTC)